


crushes + dates = fusion

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [124]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fusion, Stevonnie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Steven asks Connie on a date.





	crushes + dates = fusion

Steven say on top of Lion, and let him warp him to Connie’s house, his heart beating faster and faster, until they finally reached it. He thanked Lion, before giving him his favorite ice cream, and then knocked on the door, sweating.

 

Doug opened the door, giving him a smile.

 

“Hey Steven. Connie’s up in her room, nice to see you.”

 

“Nice to see you too.”

 

“Are you gonna stay for dinner?”

 

“I would love too, if it isn’t too much.”

 

“Nonsense, you’re always welcome here. I’ll call you down when it’s finished. Priyanka is working late so I’m making her favorite. I hope you like biryani.”

 

Steven thanked him once more, and then walked upstairs to Connie’s room, and as he got closer, his heartbeat once again sped up. This was actually happening.

 

“Hey Connie.”

 

Connie had been sitting on her desk, drawing, and gladly put down her pen as she saw Steven. As they hugged, Steven’s cheeks flushed and he swore his gem was about to start growing.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Well.” he began, scratching the back of his neck. “I just wanted to hang out, and also ask you if… you want to go one a date with me next weekend? Well, only if you want too.”

 

“I’d love too Steven. I really do, I’ve actually been wanting to ask you the same thing, but I’m just a bit shy.”

 

“Re...ally?”

 

Connie nodded, smiling at Steven. Steven felt warm, so close, and before he knew it, a familiar light consumed him, and as he blinked, Stevonnie stood there instead.

 

They had fused thanks to their happiness. Stevonnie laughed, feeling relieved and happy. Both of their parts felt the same. It was a relief, and they couldn’t be happier.

 

“This was easier than expected.” they said out loud. “Yeah, and I’m glad.”

 

They were lost in the moment.

 

“Hey kids I just wanted to ask…” Doug began, he had walked up the stairs. “Hi Stevonnie. I guess I’ll set one plate less then.”

 

They nodded.

 

“Yes, thank you Mr Dadheswaran.”

 

“No problem. Now, do you want regular or sparkling water with the food?”


End file.
